


The Owl's Wing

by WanderingWind71



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: AMITY NEEDS A HUG, Abusive Blight Parents, Action/Adventure, Alador Blight and Odalia Blight Being Assholes, Angst, Bad Parents Alador Blight and Odalia Blight, F/F, F/M, Gay Panic, High Fantasy, Luz Needs More Hugs, Magic, Old Gods, Romantic Angst, Romantic Subplot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingWind71/pseuds/WanderingWind71
Summary: After a failed rescue mission that leaves Eda and Lilith petrified and Luz a wanted witch, she sets out to find a cure for the curse and petrification, as well as the secrets of magic. All the while a voice whispers to her from her own mind...
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Emperor Belos/Camilia Noceda
Comments: 43
Kudos: 119





	1. Luz's Oath

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first story here on AO3, and I thought I'd do one on the Owl House! I love the show and I really thought I could do something great with the world we've been given in the Boiling Isles. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Prologue: Luz's Oath

* * *

Three days.

It has been three days since their failed attempt to rescue Eda from the clutches of the emperor. The disaster of a rescue mission had actually started because of Luz's stupid idea to steal the Hat of Healing to break her mentor's curse. She ended up being captured and used as bait for the infamous Owl Lady to be trapped.

After being rebuffed by Lilith, Eda's sister, Luz was devastated to hear of a scheduled petrification at sundown. Her mentor would be the first in several years to be sentenced. And there was no way to come back once Belos petrified you. Luz was determined to save her mentor, and after fighting her way to Eda, Luz was given the task of keeping the portal to the human world out of the emperor's control.

She had destroyed the portal, whispering her apologies to her mother in the process, before being witness to the petrification being completed. She was just a second too late. Belos had delayed just enough to seal Edalyn's fate.

Lilith, having turned traitor to the emperor, used her considerable skill to send Luz and king away from the emperor's domain. She burned up her magic in doing so, and so was also petrified. Luz had lost.

Once she had returned to the Owl House, she had told Hooty to move the house to as far away as he could. They had traveled a full day and a half before reaching their destination: the Knee. The frozen wasteland had been a great choice to hide as it was so remote that few witches dared brave it. The only danger were the slither beasts, but Luz knew from experience that avoiding contact would be enough to stay out of trouble. Now with this new base of operations, it was time for Luz to train. The next time she would face the Emperor, she would defeat him.

Luz Noceda, the Wing of the Owl, stood looking out upon the Boiling Isles and dreamed of the day she could save her friend. Owlbert in hand and Kind riding on her shoulder, she walked back to the Owl House as she vowed to herself that she would become stronger.


	2. Whispers in the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Gregory here, just wanted to thank the people who reviewed the prologue and followed the story. This is my first foray into writing fanfiction and I wanted to make it the best I could! I'm actually pretty impressed with myself with how much I was able to write in this chapter, but I sincerely hope you all enjoy the story. I want to do everything I can to make it an enjoyable experience!

Chapter One: Whispers in the Night

* * *

Luz sighed for the hundredth time that day. "Why can't I get this right? I've done this with other spells, why not this?"

She was currently trying to find more naturally occurring glyphs like the ones she had been able to discover before. It had mostly been accidental and happenstance, so she hoped is she actually tried she could really find something huge. Today, she was trying to find a hint toward a wind spell. So far she had fire, ice and plants, as well as her light spell and what little she could do with Owlbert, Eda's staff. Beyond that she was weak, no wonder she had lost against the emperor. Doing battle with a witch of his caliber had been near suicide. Now, though, she was determined to learn everything she could about magic, about the island.

For the hundredth time, Luz looked around, trying to find a pattern, some hint of a circle for a spell. Just when she had started to give up, she saw a flash of a shape, displayed in the snowflakes blown by the chill morning air.

"That's it! There it is." She was ecstatic, knowing that the answer was close. Grabbing her notepad and pen, she waited for another pattern to show. Almost before her eyes, it appeared, quick as a flash. She hurried to memorize and draw the shape she saw, almost shaking with anticipation. She knew she could do this, and there would be much more to learn from the island as she continued on.

Finally, she had finished the design, it looked perfectly like she remembered it. With anticipation she tapped the page, holding her breath.

Immediately a strong gust of wind blew her back from the notepad, knocking the breath out of her. She cried out in joy, "I did it! Wow, this is so amazing!"

Nearby, King, who had been watching silently, cheered her on, "Way to go, Luz! Soon you'll be kicking the emperor's butt and rescuing our friends! We got this, girl!"

Luz smiled, happy that her friend was encouraging her. She knew it had hit all of them hard when the truth sank in. There might not be any coming back from this, but they could sure try! And even if they couldn't save Eda, they could at least stop Belos from doing any more harm to the isles.

"Thanks King. I just wish I could find the answers I need to make this right. If I hadn't have been so stupid we wouldn't be here. I do miss our friends, though. Especially Amity." Oh Amity, the friend she didn't know she wanted until she saw the softer side beneath the cold exterior. Luz honestly thought she could grow to like her, maybe even as more than a friend. She knew they were young, but she also knew these feelings were more than platonic. Hopefully one day she could see her again and tell her she felt the same. She knew it had been her name on the letter, because she had glanced at it when it unfurled. But she wanted Amity to be comfortable in telling her herself. She would have to be patient with her friend.

Back to the task at hand, Luz drew another glyph, a modification of her first spell, the light glyph. She had been experimenting with modifying her existing glyphs to do different things, and she thought she finally had some solid ideas.

Finishing the last line, she tapped the glyph, closing her eyes as a brilliant flash emitted from the page. "Perfect, the flash glyph is done. Hopefully I can make more of these modifications to my other spells. Versatility might make up for the difference in my skills versus Belos."

"Well, I think that's enough training for now, Luz. We should get back to the house before these winds pick up any more. Weather report said something about a snowstorm this afternoon." King was antsy, almost jittery with how he spoke of the storm. During bad weather on the Knee, the slitherbeasts would come out to hunt for prey, having natural resistance to the cold and being highly skilled with their sense of smell. They could hunt prey for miles, and there would be little chance to escape if they could not see where they were going.

"Good idea. I think we could do with some food anyway."

Grabbing her staff, with King in her hood, Luz took off toward their home, located in an indent of one of the cliffs close to the peak. That high up, there were very little chances that passerby would notice them, for only the most daring came to climb to the peak. The majority just stayed in the foothills to ski and snowboard.

Coming to the door, An owl-head protruded from the wooden surface. "Hoot-hoot! Hey, Luz, did you bring me anything good? I thought I heard something about snacks earlier! Maybe you got me some miiiiice?"

"Oh, Titan, that voice, why can't we shut him up?" said King, having long been annoyed by the house demon's antics.

"Oh, hush, King. Hooty, I am so sorry thatwe didn't bring you anything, but I promise we'll get you something nice next time. Maybe some cliff rats. Now please let us in, it's cold out here."

"You think _you're_ cold? I have to be a house here! My poor stucco has been creaking in these winds." the owl demon hooted unhappily. "But I guess if I have to, I'll let you in. But please try to find a way to protect me, I am very delicate." The owl then stretched its beak impossibly wide, allowing the two to enter into the home.

"Thanks Hooty, I'll try to find something in the library. Maybe Eda left some notes on what spells she used to protect you. I could try making glyphs that mimic them." Luz replied. She smiled a little as she walked into the home, the one place in the Isles she truly felt she belonged. It was here that she met her closest friends, and became a real witch.

Sighing, she sat down on the couch and sat King next to her. Thoughts raced through her mind as she tried to make sense of everything that had happened and everything that was currently going on. _My mentor, the person who showed me magic for the first time, is as good as dead. My enemy is a powerful ruler with access to magic I can't recognize or counter. And my only resources are a few spells and a secondhand staff that I don't even know how to use._

Looking at Owlbert, Eda's palisman, gave her a sense of wistful nostalgia for a time when she had, wrongfully, she admitted, "borrowed" eda's staff and met the Bat Queen, who had admonished her for misusing a palisman. It had taught her a valuable lesson, that all life on the island was precious, even created life.

 _Hopefully I can fix this mess before it gets too bad. I don't like whatever Belos is planning. I'm sure my destroying the portal hasn't stopped him, but hopefully I slowed him down a bit. The Day of Unity, I need to know more. He mentioned it when I faced him, and I want to know what to expect._ "King, do we have any books on what is called the Day of Unity? Belos talked about it and I need to find out what he's doing."

King paled, suddenly nervous about this line of discussion. "A-are you s-s-sure he said the Day of Unity? It might have been a d-different day, perhaps?"

"King," Luz intoned, not in the mood for delays, "if you know _anything_ about this, I _need_ to know what's coming. Belos is up to no good, and I really don't like the idea of going in blind this time. I _need_ to know what's going on."

King sighed, taking in a deep, resigned breath. "Okay, Luz. You deserve to know. The Day of Unity is a celebration that happens every 60 moons, roughly every five years. During this celebration, the powers of the witches of the island are magnified by a surge of magical power from the Titan itself. It isn't clear why this occurs, after all the Titan is by this point very much dead, but it seems to be the buildup of natural magic in a central location. And that location is..."

"Don't tell me," Luz replied, already dreading this, "it's in the Emperor's palace isn't it? The titan's heart is there isn't it? That's why he's so powerful."

"I don't know. I can't be completely sure, but if there _is_ some truth to this, then the obvious answer is that the power Belos wields is stolen from the Titan." King then became worried. "I haven't told you the entire truth about me, Luz. You see, I am _a lot_ older than I look and act. Eda's told me a few times that she's determined I'm anywhere from 1000 to 5000 years old, based on my magical signature. I don't remember my past, though, and it worries me. What if I could remember? What if that would help? My memories only go back about 15 years, when Eda found me. It's strange, but out here I feel cold, not from the weather, but like I'm far away from a hearth that I once called home. And when we were in the castle, I felt like I was supposed to be there, like something was waiting for me." Tears sprang to the little demon's eyes. "What's _wrong_ with me, Luz? Why don't I remember?" He just sat there, crying as he felt lost, so lost. His lifelong friend was gone, and he might not get her back.

Luz pulled the sobbing King to her, wrapping him in an embrace that she hoped was comforting as she spoke. "King, I promise we'll find answers to all of these questions. I don't know what you're going through, and I won't try to understand, but I _know_ it hurts, and I'll try to make it better." She then held him out a bit, making sure to gain eye contact with him, before saying, "And listen here, little mister. I never want you to say such awful things about yourself again. There is _nothing_ wrong with you. You are perfect, and I like you just the way you are." Hearing this, the little demon perked up a bit, smiling happily as he started to yawn, having exhausted himself in his distress.

Letting him curl up on her lap, Luz smiled, remembering when she had first heard those exact words. She had been 12, and she had just gotten her first crush, on another girl. Needless to say her classmates had found out and teased her to the point of tears, making her promise herself to never say anything about crushes again. That afternoon she had been watching reruns of a children's television show with a man in a red sweater, and he had said those words as if she were right there with him, "I like you just the way you are." Her _mami_ had come into the room shortly after to find Luz crying softly, not expecting a television show to make her feel so accepted when her peers did not. She had told her mom everything, and her mother reassured her that no matter who Luz loved, she would always love her for who she chose to be.

Remembering such fond memories, Luz found herself tired as well, drifting off to sleep as the demon in her lap snored softly.

* * *

" _ **HEAR ME HUMAN, YOUR DESTINY LIES WITH THE HEART OF THE ISLAND. AWAKEN MY MAGIC WITHIN AND FIND THE PATH TO THE TRUTH."**_

" _Wh-what? Who's there? Answer me, please!" Luz looked around, finding herself in a cavernous expanse deep belowground. She could barely see anything around her, but could make out a huge form sitting upon what looked to be a raised platform in front of her. "Who are you?"_

" _ **I AM THE WILL OF THE TITAN. I SPEAK FOR THE FALLEN GOD WHO MADE THIS LAND."**_

" _What are you? Are you a giant? In my world, there were stories of titans and giants. Did those stories come from this place?" Luz desperately wanted to ask more, to know more. She was so close to seeing what answers were needed to save Eda. "How can I reverse the petrification on Eda? And her curse?"_

" _ **MY KIND ARE KNOW IN YOUR WORLD JUST AS MANY THINGS IN THIS WORLD ARE. THERE ARE CRACKS IN REALITY, CRACKS THAT ARE WIDENING BECAUSE OF THE EMPEROR'S MEDDLING. I WAS ONCE KNOWN AS PORPHYRION, BUT NOW I AM NOTHING. THE ISLAND HAS FORGOTTEN THE OLD WAYS. BELOS DECLARED IT TO BE NO MORE, AND THE PEOPLE FOLLOWED HIM."**_

" _ **AS FOR THE CURSE, IT IS OLD MAGIC, BUT IT WAS TAMPERED WITH BY MEMBERS OF THE RULING FAMILIES. IF IT HAD NOT BEEN FOR THE TAMPERING, YOUR MENTOR WOULD NOT SUFFER SO HIGHLY. THERE IS A WAY TO PURIFY THE MAGIC USED, BUT FIRST THE BURDEN OF THE CURSE MUST BE SHARED BY BLOOD"**_

_The giant figure stretched out a hand, pointing to a wall that was illuminated by unseen light, murals being painted on its surface. The images showed a circular device with wings protruding from its sides, and a familiar door with an eye placed in its center._

" _ **AS FOR THE PETRIFICATION, BELOS HAS PERVERTED MAGIC WITH POWER FROM YOUR WORLD, AND SO THIS CONDITION WILL NOT BE EASILY REVERSED. HE ALSO SEEKS TO DO FURTHER HARM TO THIS WORLD ON THE DAY OF UNITY. HE MUST NOT SUCCEED. LOOK FOR THE QUEEN OF THE NIGHT, HER CHILDREN WILL LEAD YOU TO WHAT YOU SEEK."**_

_The giant began to fade out, along with the cave itself. Luz desperately tried to hold on, to maintain the connection. "What must I do to find the cure?"_

_As Krios faded from her view, he spoke one last time._ _**"SEEK THE HEART, CHILD OF LIGHT, UNDER THE OWL BORN. LOOK TO THE WEST AT THE END OF DAY, AND BEHOLD THE ISLE'S TRUE FORM. MEMORY FADES, BUT LOVE EVER GROWS, THE TWO PATHS TOGETHER TAKE HOLD. THE WING OF THE OWL, GROWN IN GREAT TRIAL, WHILE THE DAYS OF THE PROPHECY UNFOLD. BEARER OF LIGHT, CHAMPION OF ALL, TOGETHER THE WORLD MAKE ANEW. ERE THE NEW DAY, AGAINST GREATEST DARK, THE ISLAND DEPENDS UPON YOU."** _

_The words still rang in Luz's ears as she found herself losing consciousness, and the cavern faded away into blackness…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Awful? Let me know with a review and follow if you want to keep reading! I'll probably post another chapter in a few days!
> 
> Also, if you want to support this and other stories, my social and links are in my bio! Have a great day!


	3. The Words of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and King puzzle out Porphyrion's words, and come closer to understanding the destiny the Isles hold for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY!
> 
> I completely dropped the ball on this, as life has been getting ever more complicated. It is no excuse, but I hope this chapter makes up for it with some needed worldbuilding and also some Luz/King friendship fluff!
> 
> Thanks for all the Kudos!

Luz awoke with a determined smirk on her face. Today would be the day she would begin learning to work with Owlbert in order to strengthen her magical potential. She had read some of Eda's books on palismans, and one suggested that in order to truly master magic she would need to learn to synchronize with him. Of course this was more easily accomplished with a palismans you created yourself, but in this case Luz would only need to draw from Owlbert rather than tuning her own natural magic to match Owlbert's magical frequency, which was much lower than a typical witch, being drawn from the Titan itself.

As she thought on what she had read, thoughts of her dreams perturbed her. She had never heard of any giants as such being present on the Boiling Isles, other than the one the Bat Queen had supposedly belonged to. Maybe she could ask her about it. There might be more than she knew happening behind the scenes.

“King? Do you now anything about giants being on the Boiling Isles? I had a weird dream last night and I need some hard knowledge right now.”

King sat up straight, having been lounging next to Luz on the couch, his eyes narrowed. “What do you mean by dream? What did you see? Tell me everything you saw, leave nothing out!”

Luz was taken aback, King’s demeanor had completely changed, and his eyes burned with an intensity that she hadn’t seen from him before. “I-I don’t know. I was in a dark cave, and it just seemed huge. I couldn’t see the ceiling, so it must have been higher than any normal sized cave. There was a giant there, he called himself Porphyrion. He said there were things happening on the Isles that were a danger to the human realm too. Something that Belos was doing. I don’t remember, but there was something about a prophecy. Something about two paths coming together, and the island’s true form being revealed at the end of the day. Something about looking to the west.” There was more, but it’s all fuzzy to me right now.”

King was troubled. Of course, this is what I was afraid was happening. His eyes hardened further. “Giants are only remembered in legends, and very few are able to even speak of them anymore. When Belos came, the knowledge was struck from every official book that was produced. They were masters of Old Magic, the same stuff as wild magic for witches. Belos can’t control it, so he tried to erase it, and for the most part he succeeded. Now, as far as the one you saw, Porphyrion was once the ruler of the Isles, long before Belos came. The giants were the original inhabitants of the Isles, supposedly children of the Titan itself, although no one can confirm it. I’ve heard of his power though, and supposedly he was able to see through time itself. One of the true Masters of Oracle magic. He supposedly saw the demise of his kingdom and accepted it, but I wonder. He was probably speaking to you through time, or maybe he survived. Who knows?.” King hopped down from the couch, pacing across the room. Luz watched as he walked in a circle around the rug placed in the center of the room. “Now, about that prophecy, do you remember the exact words? Even a few lines will help.”

“Prophecy? Is that what it was? Wow, I’m part of a prophecy! That’s so cool! Take that, Eda! Oh...” Luz’s face fell at the thought of her mentor, the wound fresh in her heart. King noticed her mood shift and came to face her. “Luz? I know just how you feel right now, but we need to focus. Yes, prophecies actually exist here, but they are very rare so that’s why Eda told you not to wait around for one. But we need to figure out what the prophecy means first. So, can you do that?” He gave a slight smile, which Luz returned. Reassured, King continued, “So, what do you remember him saying? What were his words?”

Luz closed her eyes in concentration, “I don’t know whether I’m remembering it right, but I think it went like this.

Seek the heart, child of light, under the owl born   
Look to the west at the end of day, and behold the Isle’s true form   
Memory fades, but love ever grows, the two paths together take hold   
The wing of the owl, grown in great trial, while the days of the prophecy unfold   
Bearer of light, champion of all, together the world make anew  
Ere the new day, against greatest dark, the Isles depend upon you.”

Luz looked at King, expectantly waiting for an explanation that made sense. The words felt right, she knew she remembered, but the meaning escaped her. Her eyes fell, her downcast expression matching her thoughts. Good job, Luz. You’re useless, just like before. Eda is gone, and you’re up against an Emperor with no real magic. What now?

“-uz? Luz, come on buddy, work with me here!” King was sitting in front of her again. Her face felt wet, tears streaking down her face. “King? What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong is that you’ve been sitting there crying for the past five minutes! What’s wrong? Let me help!” His voice sounded strained, as if the little demon himself was on the verge of a breakdown. “I have only seen you like this once, before you decided to go try to save Eda. I want to help, but I can’t if you don’t let me!” His little arms wrapped around her in a comforting gesture, trying his best to help her through. 

Luz, in spite of herself, smiled a little. How blessed she was to have such a kind and cute friend. “It’s okay King. I just had a panic attack. Basically my thoughts were getting the best of me, and it was like I was sinking down into them.”

“So basically your mind was acting like a prison for you? Not letting you see anything but your sadness?”

“Exactly. But I’m ok, for now. I’m sorry I worried you.” Luz tried her best to clean her face, wanting to make the best of everything. It’s okay. I’ve got King, and Hooty, and even Owlbert. For right now, I’m okay. Taking a deep breath like her mami taught her, she continued. “So, have you figured anything out?”

King looked triumphant, proud of his ingenuity and creativity. “Yes! In fact, I think I have most of the pieces together in my mind. Now, first, the Child of Light. You told me that your name means “light” in that funny little human language you sometimes speak. Of course it also references your first glyph spell being the light glyph. “Under the Owl” basically talks about your relationship and mentorship with Eda, since she was the first to really foster your free spirit and teach you about magic, giving you something of a “new birth” in a way. The “heart” must be the heart of the titan, which males sense based on what the giant said. Belos is drawing power from the Titan’s bile sac, which is what we saw in the throne room. I don’t know how, but Belos might not have any true magic of his own. We will have to investigate.” Here King seemed to pause in thought. “The next bit is less clear, but we might still need more information on the “true form” of the Isles. It could be referencing the current incarnation of the Titan, or maybe even something darker. Who knows, truly?

“Memories fading, that part truly is a worry right now. It might be referring to me, but why the love part? I don’t think they’re necessarily connected in one person, but maybe related. Maybe it’s something to do with you?” Here King gave a sly smirk, knowing a bit about the dynamic between Luz and her friend Amity. “Maybe that Amity girl is really meant for you, eh?”

Luz blushed, almost glowing as she stammered out, “A-Amity? I have n-no idea-a what you mean! Sh-she’s a friend, haha!” Nervously chuckled the human girl, hoping against hope that Hooty would create a hole for her to fall into. “ I mean, she’s nice, I-I guess? But why would I like her that way?”

While inwardly sighing at the awkwardness of teen romance, King only shrugged as he relented. “Anyway, love is a potent source of magic on the Isles. It can be hard to come by though, as very few people here actually decide to allow such deep emotions to claim them. It’s often frowned upon in the upper class, as power is more valuable to them than sentiment. Just another reason Eda hated the way things were here. It’s stuff like that which made her want to reject the system and forge her own path long before Lilith cursed her.” 

His eyes clouded over for a second, remembering a forgotten time. “I remember she once told me her only relationship in Hexside was ridiculed because she was with a girl. It seems like things aren’t much different now, but I feel bad for people who have to hide who they are for fear of judgement.”

Luz understood, and wanted to share with King how she felt, but she deemed it wasn’t the right time. Now was the time to keep moving forward. “So, what about the final lines? What do you think?”

“Well, the wing of the owl is most likely you, being that the Emperor’s coven is now probably hunting for you just on the principle of you being associated with Eda. Not to mention someone mentioned the “Owl’s Wing” once, it seems to fit. Nice moniker, but a bit pretentious if you ask me.”

Luz laughed, “Oh? And calling yourself the King of Demons isn’t?”

King smiled, his eyes just slightly raising at the edges, “Yeah, yeah. I know, hehe. Anyway, the growing in trials bit could be about the time we spend here, fending off the Emperor’s goons and making progress in getting Eda free. But I really don’t like the sound of the end. It looks like you’re going to have a big destiny resting on your shoulders. I don’t say this lightly Luz, but you seem to be the only one who can save the Isles from what’s coming.” He looked at her with concern in his eyes. “I’ve read about people who were part of big prophecies like this. Most of them turned out alright until after they fulfilled it, but once they were done, what they went through would normally leave them scarred and jaded. It’s tough having a prophecy weighing you down. I once read about the Keyblade warriors and their struggles against a Seeker of Darkness. It was awful. Many lives were lost many times. That kind of thing can hurt you worse than any blade but. I just don’t want you being changed by your experiences.”

Thinking deeple, Luz knew that he spoke the truth. These kind of challenges could change a person. Heck, in the Azura books the God Witch herself didn’t always come out unscathed. Even if she was fine physically, her emotions would be the worst part. “I understand, King. I promise that I will come to you or someone else if I need to talk and deal with things. I know better than to try and do it all myself.”

That being said, she scooped the little demon up in her arms and gave him a squeeze. “But right now, we should probably take some time for dinner, right? Are you hungry?”

King’s eyes lit up. “Ooh! Can we have those cake-pans again? Those were so delicious!”

Luz rolled her eyes in amusement, “Sure thing. But they’re called pancakes. I do agree that they’re delicious though.”

And so the two set upon their meal as the Isles rested once again. The new dawn would bring events that would make so many more things clear, as well as more dangerous.

Meanwhile, an emerald haired witch planned her escape from the life determined for her….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my! It looks like Amity might be showing up soon! I don't think it will be the next chapter, but probably the one following. The Isles hold more secrets than what we know, and the Day of Unity is approaching!


	4. Interlude: A Proper Blight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I"M SO SORRY! I know it's been WEEKS since my last update, but life has been very cruel to me between COVID making everything absolutely impossible and my immune system going nuts. Hopefully I can get Chapter 4 out before Christmas.
> 
> In the meantime, take a moment to check in with Amity! Spoiler: it's not good...  
> (Don't worry she'll get out soon.)

Amity Blight was not having a good day.

Between learning that her not-quite-girlfriend-but-something-more-than-friend Luz Noceda had been deemed a traitor to the Emperor and a high risk threat, and that Eda the Owl Lady had been petrified along with her mentor Lilith, Amity had been beside herself. She had asked Willow and Gus if they knew anything, but the only things they could tell her was that her mentor had used Luz as bait to draw out her wayward sister from hiding, intent on capturing her. If not for the fact that she was already encased in stone, Amity was sure she would have had her abominations rip her limb from limb for hurting her friend. After having her mentor captured, Luz had evidently tried a foolish attempt at rescue, even facing off against Belos himself, only to watch as her mentor was taken for granite. It was made all the worse because now Luz was gone, along with the Owl House itself. Amity had never felt more lost.

She lay on her bed, deliberating whether or not she even wanted to go to Hexside today. Without the hyperactive human there to liven up the place, it had felt more empty than ever. Boscha had taken to becoming the queen bitch she always wanted to be, bullying everyone she considered below her and generally being more of a terror than Amity had ever been. She sometimes wondered if that was her parents’ influence or just the triclops’ own personality flaws coming to the fore. Either way Amity couldn’t bear it anymore.

Suddenly a knock on her door took her out of her reverie of self-reflection. “Mittens, you up? We gotta get going soon. Mom and Dad want to talk to you about something before we leave, so I wouldn’t keep them waiting too long. You know how they get.”

Amity shivered, she knew all too well.

Righting herself on the edge of her bed, she glanced at a photo that had been taken during Grom night. Luz was right beside her, arm wrapped around her neck and a bright smile on her face. Gus and Willow framed the group with equal happiness. Where did those good moments go? Now it’s not the same.

She descended the grand staircase of her family manor, the opulence feeling foreign compared to the homey and warm feeling of the Owl House. It almost felt like she didn’t belong here. Amity approached the family sitting room, already knowing what to expect. Back straight, hands at your side. A Blight always shows their best. Her heart raced, knowing that a direct summons usually meant something was in her parents’ plans for her. She stood before her mother and father with trepidation lurking below the surface, waiting for the coin to drop.

Her father was first to speak, always an eloquent orator. He had served in the Emperor’s court many years now, doing what he could to ensure the peace between witchkind. “Ah, Amity. What a delight to see you. We were just discussing a most fortuitous opportunity that the Emperor himself would like to extend to you. It seems that the human who had been attending your school has gone missing, but the Emperor in his wisdom has become aware of your slight association with her. He has offered you a position in his coven if you do one thing for him: capture the girl and bring her to him.” He leaned forward ever so slightly, a glint of cunning in his golden eyes. “Unless of course you would like to bring shame on our family name. After all, your grades at Hexside have begun slipping ever since associating with her and that half-witch. Incidentally, didn’t I warn you there would be consequences for disobedience?” His voice was gravelly as anger tinged his words.

Amity gulped, unable to stop the nervous tic. Her father rarely used physical means of punishment, but if she was reading him right, this might be one of the few occasions she saw it. “F-father, I was only-”

Her mother jumped in, ever eager to lord over her youngest child the power and status she bore through her connections. “Now Amity, what have we told you about that little stutter of yours? Honestly, it seems as if all the money we spent sending you to the best doctors and therapists have done nothing for your image as a Blight. The only thing we have ever asked of you is that you keep those unnatural tendencies out of the public view and be a proper lady. We only want what’s best for you.”

With those words, Amity’s father stood up, as she dreaded what would come nest. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Edric and Emira look downward, ashamed at how cowardly they were. After all, self-preservation was a Blight trait as well.

Amity braced herself for the first blow….


End file.
